1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of writing implements. More specifically this invention relates to a writing implement in the form of a felt tip pen, marker, liner having a casing, in which a reservoir containing a dry or pasty colored pigment is arranged such that it can be soaked with a liquid dissolving and absorbing the colored pigment and in which a writing tip of capillary material is in contact with the reservoir, which contact ensures the delivery of the writing liquid formed of colored pigment and liquid.
2. Prior Art
All kinds of writing implements having a liquid writing material are known. The writing material reservoir may consist of a refillable reservoir or of exchangeable cartridges. In the case of felt tip pens or the like a tampon or similar capillary reservoir is provided in the casing, which when processed is filled with a predetermined supply of ready-to-use writing material.
The former systems present difficulties for various reasons. Refillable fountain pens having a suction system are hardly used today due to the expenditure and the complicated refilling systems involving the danger of soiling. The cartridges widely spread instead pose environmental problems as regards the waste resulting from the empty cartridges and the packages thereof. Furthermore, the shops have to store corresponding cartridges with varying colored pigments.
Writing implements having a writing material reservoir incorporated into the casing and filled when processed with the writing material, have the drawback that the writing material supply is relatively limited. Another substantial drawback consists in that prolonged storage includes the danger of drying out, so that the writing implement is no longer usable or fails early before the filled-in pigment supply is actually consumed.